Super Smash Bros. Deception/Godzilla
Godzilla is a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Deception, he is downsized in gameplay so he can battle with the other fighters. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Godzilla swipes his claws foward, scratching opponents close to him. *Foward Tilt: Godzilla performs a fowards tailwhip. *Up Tilt: Godzilla chomps upward. *Down Tilt: Godzilla performs a sweep with his tail. *Dash Attack: Godzilla performs a dash bite, similar to Ridley's dash attack. *Side Smash: Godzilla performs a powerful tailwhip in the direction he's facing, sending opponents who get hit by it flying. *Up Smash: Godzilla hops upwards, impaling opponents who are above him with his dorsal fins. *Down Smash: Godzilla stomps his feet on the ground, causing a quake that sends opponents next to him flying. *Neutral Air: Godzilla spins in the air, using his dorsal fins to damage opponents. *Foward Air: Godzilla slashes his claws foward. *Up Air: Godzilla swings his tail upwards. *Down Air: Godzilla lands on his back, damaging opponents who are below him with his dorsal fins. *Grab: Godzilla reaches out and grabs the closest opponent. *Pummel: Godzilla bites into the opponent he's grabbing. *Up Throw: Godzilla throws his opponent upwards and unleashes his atomic breath on them. *Foward Throw: Godzilla throws his opponent over his head. *Back Throw: Godzilla throws his opponent behind him and backs into them, impaling them with his dorsal plates. *Down Throw: Godzilla throws his opponent down and starts chomping them repeatedly. *Neutral Special - Atomic Breath: Godzilla uses his signature attack, the atomic breath to attack enemies, it is similar to Goku's Neutral B, as you can charge it to make it go farther and to deal more damage, but it deals more damage than Goku's *Side Special - Tail Slide Kick: Godzilla slides on the ground using his tail and performs the infamous Tail Slide Kick from Godzilla VS. Megalon, it is a useful move, but Godzilla can't stop using it until he hits an opponent, so use it wisely.... *Up Special - Atomic Flight: Godzilla uses his flight ability from Godzilla VS. Hedorah to make a recovery attempt. *Down Special - Nuclear Pulse: Godzilla performs a counter motion, and when he is struck, he will use his nuclear pulse ability. *Final Smash - Red Spiral Ray: Godzilla grabs the closest opponent and then throws them into the sky, he then charges up a more powerful red version of his atomic breath and fires it at them. Alternate Colors/Costumes Default Green with Purple dorsal fins (Based on Godzilla 2000) Blue (based on Godzilla's appearance in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters!) Brown (based on Godzilla 1954) Gray (based on Minilla) Showa (changes Godzilla's appearance to Showa Godzilla) Burning Godzilla Monsterverse (changes Godzilla's appearance to Monsterverse Godzilla, and also changes his sound effects) Victory Poses Victory Theme (Shortened version of the Godzilla PS4 victory theme) Godzilla does his infamous victory dance from Invasion of Astro Monster, he then jumps on the floor, causing the screen to shake. Godzilla roars and then fires a stream of atomic breath towards the sky. Godzilla jumps towards the screen and then growls loudly. Taunts/Stage Entrance Stage Entrance: Godzilla looks around and then roars at the other opponent(s) Taunt 1: Godzilla chases his tail. Taunt 2: Godzilla slams his tail onto the ground and snarls loudly. Taunt 3: Godzilla emits a small stream of smoke from his mouth, this taunt has a hurtbox if the opponent is close enough. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters